High Tide
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: Haru is a young lady of the house, waiting for her lover Tokaku to return home until she is kidnapped by a band of very attractive lady pirates. [Pirate AU]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This fic will be multichaptered. I know that's really shocking considering I am a one-shot wonder. It's set in the Golden Age of Piracy. Haru and Tokaku are the main pairing but there will be other pairings and characters involved. Just a warning- this will have a sort of harem feel since some pairings will have an open relationship. There will be no love triangles. With that all said please get comfy. Thank you for reading!

X

The sea breeze blew open the sheer white curtains and sunlight gently poured into the bedroom. A young woman stirred under silk bedsheets, then turned to avoid the light in her eyes. She tossed again, finding no reprieve.

The bedroom door opened suddenly and heavy boots tromped through the room, purposely interrupting the young woman's rest. The footsteps stopped at the end of the bed. In her half-awake state, she mumbled, ". . Tokaku?" Her voice was raised, hopeful, but as her eyes blinked away sleep and her surroundings came into focus, her smile deflated.

"Honestly! How long do you intend to sleep, young mistress?" Her maid, a woman nearing her fifties, threw off the blankets.

"Haru is sorry, Martha. Haru is just. . ." she trailed off, ashamed to say she didn't see a point in getting up these days. She slowly rose out of bed, Martha trailing behind her, fussing over her hair and suggesting clothes for her to wear today. Haru did her best to smile, to seem interested, but getting dressed for no one felt pointless. Martha would suggest friends to invite, but it simply wouldn't be enough.

After she was bathed, dressed, and fed, Haru drifted off to Tokaku's study. The room was just as her partner left it, immaculate and clean, the walls lined with books and maps of the ocean as they knew it. As she stepped into the room, she felt cold, knowing that Tokaku wasn't sitting in the chair, eyes pouring over government documents. The few times Tokaku was home, Haru would check in on her at night and find her passed out over a mountain of papers. When she chanced upon that image, she already had a blanket at the ready to place over her shoulders. Their house, on a cliffside facing the beach and the port town they lived in, was warm and balmy during the day, though at night one had to be careful of the chill in the air.

Haru's fingers ran along the polished desk. It had been a year since Tokaku sat here at this desk. A year since she went on assignment with the Royal Navy. One long year. . . Haru leaned against the desk and crouched down on her knees, heart aching.

She wondered each day where Tokaku was. She glanced at the maps on the walls and different places came to mind, though she knew Tokaku would be on the open sea. How strange it must be to live on a boat, to not see land or feel the dirt under your shoes. Haru wasn't sure how Tokaku did it, even if it was as she had said: "Out of a sense of duty."

Was Tokaku thinking of her as fervently as she was thinking of her now? Did Tokaku also struggle out of bed each morning, knowing Haru wasn't there to greet her with a smile? Did her body also ache to be held and loved, to feel reassured?

There were letters. Several in Haru's dresser, letters containing words of love and affection with Tokaku's usual subtlety. Haru had read and reread those letters more times than she could count, her heart squeezing every single time she read them. Somehow, letters were not enough. They carried Tokaku's words but not her voice, and the responses were slow. Haru didn't want letters anymore.

If Haru allowed her thoughts to drift further, she would begin to worry about her partner's health or whether she would come back alive at all. Mail was slow and some of her acquaintances whose spouses were also in the Royal Navy had learned that hard way that they were now widows.

Haru wondered if it was selfish of her to worry most after a whole year whether Tokaku still loved her. She worried about that more than anything. Especially since Tokaku's last letter said she was on her way home and estimated she would be back by mid-July.

It was late August now and the house on the cliff overlooking the sea was empty, save for three servants and Haru. It was at times like these that Haru felt Tokaku was nothing more than a ghost that her entire being yearned for.

X

The day dragged and when night fell she was grateful to sleep away the thoughts haunting her mind. A new problem presented itself when she found she couldn't fall asleep, staring up at the ornate ceiling, listening to the crickets chirp outside and the waves crash instead of her own worries.

She sighed. When Tokaku was here, her entire body felt lighter than air. Without her, her body felt like a giant weight and her heart was the cage that trapped her here.

"You promised Haru you would be here," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She had tried earnestly to smile for a year, but these past few months had been the hardest out of all of them.

"Sorry. You said smiling suits Haru but. . . it's so hard. It's so hard without you!"

"The target is awake," a voice muttered from the darkness.

Haru's heart jumped. "Who's there?!"

A figure emerged from the shadows, facial features obscured, carefully keeping themselves from the light of the moon. The form was noticeably tall and their hair long and bushy, tied up in a high ponytail.

"Hello, Ichinose. We've come to 'free' you." This speaker's voice was different from the first one. _How many of them were there?_

"Take anything you want," Haru said, strangely calm.

"Ho ho, How strange for someone to toss aside their valuables. We haven't even begun to negotiate yet," a third voice joined in.

"Don't tease her. The poor woman is scared."

"Being a prince does suit Chitaru after all," a softer voice chimed in.

"Please! You can have anything. Haru's bureau- it's where we keep our savings. And in the closet are several dresses made of silk and surely the buttons are worth-"

Laughter interrupted her pleas. "We've not come to pillage your home, lass."

"Then. . . why are you here?" Haru dared to ask.

"For you."

Haru blinked, and then surprised the motley crew with laughter of her own. "That's silly! This is a joke right? Haru is. . .," her voice lowered darkly, "nothing of importance."

Her hands knotted in the bedsheets. Where was Tokaku all this time? Where was she now? No one was there for Haru. What would these kidnappers gain from taking her hostage?

Oddly, she felt flattered that they came for her. It was the first time in a year that she felt wanted. Whoever these bandits were, they needed her. And it seemed they had no intention to kill her; she was still breathing even after discovering their presence.

"Why do you need Haru?" she asked curiously.

An arm wrapped around her and a wet cloth was placed over her nose. Instantly her body dropped in the assailant's grasp.

"That is not your concern," one of the voices dryly answered.

X

To walk on land was strange, Tokaku thought as she went up the hill. The ground was firm and did not give. It did not sway like the ship she had lived on the past year. It was troubling to get used to. Her comrades had suggested she wait and get used to terrain again, but she jumped off the boat as soon as she could. The only thing she could think of was coming home. Coming home to Haru.

She was nearly out of breath when she reached the door, amazed that it was just as she left it. Would Haru also be the same or had she changed? Did she still love her or had Haru learned to scorn Tokaku, angry that they had been separated too long?

"Young Master!" Martha ran towards her as she closed the door behind her. The woman wore a panicked look on her face, her eyes bulging and red from tears, and the corner of her jaw was trembling.

"Martha!" Tokaku grasped the maid. "Did something happen to Haru?" Her worst fears were being realized. Tokaku sorely hoped this was the beginnings of a nightmare, that she would wake soon in her bunk.

Before Martha could speak, Tokaku pushed her aside, racing up the steps. She noticed the bare walls where once paintings and swords had hung. She tore open the door to their bedroom, eyes searching every corner for her wife, only to find her bureau drawers and other furnishings torn asunder, the valuables pillaged.

Tokaku could care less that those objects were missing. She raced to the bed and saw the imprint of where Haru's form had lay in those last moments. Her hand pressed against the bedding, warm only from the sunlight.

In her unit, Tokaku had a reputation for her cold demeanor. None of them would never be able to imagine her now, sinking to the floor in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

The police said it would be a week before they could arrange a search party to find Haru. Tokaku had stormed off at that, frustrated by their lack of concern. Perhaps the authorities were much too accustomed to the peaceful atmosphere of their tiny port town to take the matter seriously. Tokaku was worried for Haru's safety. She was certainly desperate, taking out their savings from their second hiding place. The money that had been stashed in Haru's bureau was unsurprisingly absent, but the bag of coins hidden in their fireplace remained in its place, the bricks still covered in ash just as she had left it. She was thankful that no one had attempted to use the fireplace to cook.

Without giving notice to the servants, she left that same day. Her only clue was an button under the bed, made of pearl with a tiger carved in its face. The object had been immediately recognizable; a prisoners she had once interrogated - a blonde pirate with a vicious smile - had a jacket with those same buttons. There was no chance of a mistake, either. Items like this, made with great care and detail, could not be mass-produced. Unless the jacket had been lifted from its previous owner, Tokaku knew who had kidnapped Haru.

The trouble lay in tracking down the pirates. They were certainly laying low after such an escapade and Tokaku had no means of chasing them down. Using her weight as Lieutenant Commander of the Royal Navy was out of the question. They would not bother with a petty task such as finding a missing person.

She had no crew, ship, or direction, only a clue as to whom she should chase. It wasn't much but she would have to make do. With two coins she paid for a ship to take her to Port Royale, a well renowned pirate's den. It was considered the modern day Sodom and certainly smelled like it. Its inhabitants stank of the rotting sea. Tokaku had only just set foot there and she already couldn't wait to leave. This wasn't her first time weaving her way through its narrow streets and even narrower people; she had years back fulfilled an undercover mission. Her dress wasn't unlike what she had worn during that assignment. She was dressed in ragged, loose-fitting brown pants and an oversized shirt to look like a street urchin. To dress in her Royal Navy uniform or even in casual dress would draw too much attention.

When she first came to Port Royale years back it had been to confirm a rumor that her Commanding Officer had not only deserted the Royal Navy but also moved to Port Royale. She had found Kaiba galavanting behind a bar, slinging ale up and down the rows of tables for customers, but she had never said she saw him. It was the only time she had disobeyed an order. Why she had done it, she wasn't sure. Kaiba had even noticed her, but hadn't tried to blackmail her. He hadn't even spoken to her.

Tokaku was relieved to see the man sitting behind the bar just as he had been when she left him. He looked slightly different with wrinkles dotted at the corners of his eyes and streaks of gray hair intermingling with silver hair. His hair had at one time been smooth, but several strands had started to thin and stick out of place like broken wire.

Tokaku calmly sat at the bar, right in front of him. Kaiba immediately recognized her and stopped polishing the mason jar he was holding. He paused, then grinned malevolently, but before he could speak Tokaku intercepted him.

"I need help."

She explained everything quickly. Even as Kaiba attended to other customers, she knew he was listening from the way he tilted his ear slightly towards her and the cruel smile that grew as her story progressed. When she finished, Kaiba couldn't help but laugh.

"You really are pathetic, Tokaku!"

Tokaku flinched inwardly at the words, but on the outside she kept her cold demeanor. "You know I can tell the Royal Navy where you've been all this time."

This only made Kaiba cackle louder, "And after that, you'll have to explain why you didn't report that you found me years ago. That you disobeyed orders." He leaned forward over the bar. "That was the only time you ever thought for yourself, wasn't it. Did your heart race when you decided to lie? Did you feel alive?"

"I need a boat," Tokaku said, ignoring him.

Kaiba drew back, giving Tokaku space, resigning himself to cleaning more mason jars and chipped glasses. "You need more than a boat. You need a crew. . . A boat needs a team to maneuver the seas. You should know that. More than that- you're asking for a boat with a crew willing to get close to a pirate ship." He slung the bar towel over his shoulder and delicately placed the glasses on the back wall. "The only vessel that isn't a navy ship that is willing to get close like that. . . " He smirked haughtily. "You'll need pirates to find a pirate ship."

"Whatever it takes," she said simply. "And whatever the cost."

X

Haru woke up, startled by pans crashing to the floor. She struggled to stand up, her body oddly heavy and her legs and arms numb. She looked at her surroundings instead and for a moment was confused to find herself not in her bed but in a chamber behind bars facing a kitchen. The ground seemed to sway under her feet and there was salt in the air. Only the latter was familiar. It took some time for her mind to clear and until then she stared dumbly from the floor to the kitchen. Slowly it all came back to her: the crowd of thugs in her bedroom, their voices haughty and unrefined. She recalled asking what they wanted: her. But what for? Did they ever answer that? Her head ached, and thankfully she was able to move her hand if only to rub her temple.

Again, she looked towards the kitchen, blocked off by metal bars. This time, she noticed a woman behind the stove, her back towards her as she reluctantly picked up the fallen pots and pans.

Haru watched as she tried to regain the strength to stand up, clutching the bars with shaking hands. The metal was moist and cold, disgusting. Still, she used it as a crutch, managing to get to her knees.

The woman picking up the pots and pans stopped, hearing Haru's movements. As she turned her face towards her, Haru's eyes widened in surprise. The woman wasn't what she imagined pirates to look like, assuming she was a pirate. Tokaku had mentioned once that some pirates were women and they were more brutal than their male counterparts. Tokaku had described them as callous, immoral, and disgusting, and Haru had felt that was true hearing the voices that abducted her last night. She had imagined missing teeth and peg legs. But the woman before her had none, with the aura of a quaintrelle. She had long fuchsia hair with two elegant curls framing her heart-shaped face. She was tall and lithe, and as if that wasn't enough, she wore high-heeled boots made of the highest quality leather Haru had ever seen. Haru blushed, eyes following up her legs. How bold of this woman to wear a short dress that didn't even reach her knees! Again, she had never seen such a sight, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of wearing a daring ensemble.

She thought how comfortable it would be to wear a short dress or just a chemise in this balmy weather. Her face suffered another flush across her cheeks. She was embarrassed just for thinking it.

Still. . . she felt this quaintrelle woman was courageous, if also intimidating. The woman rested a hand on her hip as she regarded Haru, grin sharp and as welcoming as a harpy.

"That little brat's tranquilizers are strong. Not that that scares Isuke." She made sure to say the last sentence in case anyone besides the two of them were listening.

"Where is Haru?" It was the first thing she thought to ask.

"Why should Isuke tell you?" She ran her fingers through her curls and twirled the strands round and round. Haru noticed her nails were perfectly filed and clean and wondered what her position of power was on the ship: certainly not hard labor.

"Anyways. Isuke doesn't have time to entertain prisoners." She turned her back to her and went back to cooking. Haru watched with a frown as she threw whole vegetables and a still feathered fowl into a boiling pot, ignoring the array of fresh spices at her disposal, not even bothering to add a pinch of salt. Isuke shrugged, wiping her hands and then pulling up a chair near the stove and filed her already perfect nails.

Haru knew that if she spoke Isuke would ignore or berate her, not to be bothered with her questions. In the meantime, Haru forced herself to stand up, a job in itself as her legs still felt like noodles. She occasionally chanced a glance towards the bubbling pot, sure that Isuke wouldn't notice it bubble over.

Haru wondered where they were. The air was absent of the cry of seagulls, meaning they had left the shore. Now it really was impossible for her to see Tokaku again. Her eyes misted at the grim realization, but she couldn't find it in herself to cry. Perhaps she had exhausted all her emotions for Tokaku and finally became a dry husk.

She remembered when they first met at a party: Haru was giggly and carefree, offering glass after glass of wine to a reluctant Tokaku. Back then, Tokaku didn't have as many responsibilities, but she was also more uptight. That was. . . until Haru unknotted her inflexible nature with a few drinks.

In no time, they were away from the crowds, in a back room, tearing at each other's clothes. Haru had thought that it was strange she was attracted to a man - that wasn't like her. Before Tokaku had arrived to the party, Haru had begun to resign herself to not finding true love. Other women who felt the same way were hard to find. It was only when she reached down Tokaku's pants that it all made sense, and she couldn't help but laugh- and then cry as Tokaku threw up all over her dress.

While that had been traumatizing for them both, Haru felt it was fate. If they had simply tumbled together in the safety of the back room, they may not have met each other again. The next morning after that debacle, Tokaku had visited her with a new dress in her arms, face red as a beet as she apologized. Haru had waved off the matter and invited her for tea. They married less than a month later.

Haru missed the past: the sweet memories it contained, herself at her most joyful, and Tokaku of course. When had her optimism run dry, she wondered? When had it started to drain, could she ever obtain it again? Assuming she survived this hardship.

"Ah! Goddammit!" Isuke violently cursed. The pot had overflowed, run dry and burned all the food. She kicked the stove, contributing more choice words that made Haru gawk. Although Isuke didn't look like the pirates Haru imagined, she had the vocabulary of one.

"This is such a pain. Cooking doesn't suit Isuke at all." She huffed, knocking the pot full of burnt food off the stove. The force of its clatter made Haru jump and feathers from the unplucked bird fluttered everywhere. Isuke stared at the charred contents.

"If you had paid attention that wouldn't have happened," Haru said.

Isuke turned, crossing her arms dismissively. "If it's so easy, then why don't you cook?"

"Haru can if Isuke lets her out."

Isuke raised a brow, considering. "That's 'Isuke-sama.'"

Haru nodded, feeling a wave of relief as Isuke pulled a set of keys out of her pocket among the ruffles of her short skirt. 

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long! A lot of personal stuff happened. All good things though! I think the third chapter is when things will start to really pick up now that I've set the foundation. Thanks for reading everyone! See you all again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to silent-tanuki for helping me name the pirate ships! And for listening to me ramble as I try to plot out details.

X

Tokaku was already awake when there was a curt knock on the door. She slipped out of bed, still dressed in the clothes she had worn last night. They were the only clothes she had with her on her journey. She was making a point to carry to not carry many valuables.

She had expected Kaiba but was instead greeted by a woman, cerulean blue hair cut into a neat bob. There was an air of maturity about her that enhanced her youthful beauty. Still, the smell of a rotten sea clung to her, and Tokaku knit her brows, arms behind her back, ready to grab the daggers hidden under her clothes if necessary.

The woman regarded the move calmly. "Kaiba sent me. He said you needed an escort."

Tokaku relaxed slightly. "That was quick."

The woman grinned. "As a barkeep, he has many connections." She offered her hand and continued, "My name is Suzu Shutou."

Tokaku made no move to shake her hand, instead brushing past her. Suzu frowned, already sensing this job wouldn't be pleasant. Nonetheless she followed after Tokaku, showing her the way to the dock where their ship was was waiting.

They walked past street vendors and dodged pickpockets with ease, winding their way around alleyways and streets until they could see the high masts of the ships docked in Port Royal. The sails waved in the breeze, promising a good start to their journey, and the sun felt warm against their shoulders. Seagulls squawking above them, badgering the street vendors for their food. Suzu giggled, watching a hapless sailor get hit with seagull increment. Then her laughter was quashed as she felt the shadow of the birds over them. She hoped she wouldn't receive the same treatment.

They stopped at a grand ship, towering over the others docked next to it. Tokaku's eyes widened, surprised that it didn't look like a pirate ship at all, but instead a luxury liner for aristocrats. Its size almost rivaled the Navy vessels she rode on duty. Emblazoned on the hull was the name: Chamomile.

She wondered what sort of pirate captain commanded this ship, with pristine and polished floorboards, almost like marble.

While it couldn't be said that pirates were businessmen at all, Tokaku was sure this pirate captain was more businessman than pirate. She would have to be even more cautious. This captain didn't rely on brute force, but on their intellect and charisma.

She noted the sturdiness of the masts, and that the sails glinting under the sunlight were not mere cloth but silk. Tokaku suspected that the room she was borrowing on the ship would be luxurious as well. Suzu showed her where the room, but was Tokaku merely nodded. She didn't have any belongings that she could drop off there, and it was still too early to sleep.

"You don't mind if I explore the ship, do you?" She turned to Suzu.

Suzu was surprised by the conversation, since she had been ignored since she picked up Tokaku. "Not at all! I'll show you the res-"

"That won't be necessary. I can look around myself, right?"

The other woman smiled, eyes narrowing slightly, "Of course. However. . . guests should be careful not to overstep boundaries."

"Even if I found something, I am not in a position to expose you. I'm sure Kaiba told you the whole story."

Suzu nodded. "He did- and you're right. Fine then, explore to your heart's content. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Me, of course. I'm afraid my fellow crewmates are either not as friendly as me or. . ." She chuckled. "Rather bizarre."

After Suzu left her alone, Tokaku spent the rest of the day exploring, hands running along walls and listening closely to every step, taking note of the density of the walls and floorboards. A solid sound didn't raise her attention but the five hollow sounds were noted. Hidden passageways. Tokaku didn't care to remember the illegal goods stored in the cargo area. Perhaps if she was on duty she would have, but that was not the reason why she had asked to explore the ship. The following week she continued the same route, memorizing the ship down to the recesses. Tokaku had a knack for remembering the layout of her surroundings, finding it necessary in case of emergency. If she closed her eyes she could visualize her and Haru's house. There were more secrets to it than the money stashed in the fireplace. There were two hidden passageways. One was between the bedroom and Tokaku's study. The other was in the wine cellar downstairs that led out three miles from their house, near the beach. The architecture had been all Tokaku's idea when they built the house. That was four years ago, only a few months after they married.

It had not been Tokaku's idea that they marry. "I wish it could always be this way," she admitted once when they were strolling through the market. Haru was about to pick up an apple from a stall and stopped, facing Tokaku directly.

"It can."

Tokaku had sighed. "Haru. . . we can't."

And though Haru knew more than anyone who may be eavesdropping, she still asked.

"Why not?" She didn't ask out of ignorance, only to make Tokaku think, to challenge her hesitation.

Under her breath, so no one could overhear, she answered her, "You could never live a normal life. Have children-"

"Haru doesn't want to live a normal life if it's one without Tokaku."

Back then, neither of them considered that Tokaku's duties would send her farther and farther away from Haru. Tokaku had tried to make it easier on Haru, hiring maids to help her keep up with the house but also to keep her company. She had even allowed Haru to have relationships outside of their own, hoping that would help too. Despite that, Haru's letters, no matter how cheery, carried traces of her loneliness. Sometimes Tokaku couldn't bear to finish them. She often wondered if Haru would have been happier if she had had an arranged marriage over marrying her. She wondered if she could manage to be happy for Haru even if that meant they weren't together.

However, despite everything, Tokaku was grateful they met.

X

"How long is that naval officer going to stay on the ship?"

"My, it's not often that I see Kouko. Did he do something?" The speaker looked up from her book. She had hair down to her knees and was barely dressed, ready to turn in for the night, wearing a silk gown over her chemise. As Kouko unfolded her arms, the long-haired woman reached for her cup of tea.

"Captain Hanabusa." Kouko pushed her glasses up her nose. "I'm concerned that he continues to poke around the ship. Just today I caught him in the weapons storage. He was inspecting our gunpowder and he rotated one of the canons. . ."

Hanabusa grinned. "My, you really don't like your things being touched, do you? You didn't seem to mind him until now."

Kouko's mouth twitched. "I'm just worried our weapons will be sabotaged. After all, we are going to invade that ship."

After taking a sip, Hanabusa spoke. "If anyone should be worried, it should be Azuma. How foolish of him to come alone. Even if he is a friend of Kaiba's, this is a wonderful opportunity for us. We will take the ship Black Stinger, dismantle her crew, and claim their goods. Then we will take Azuma's wife and hold her hostage. If he's come this far for her, it should be easy for him to comply with our demands."

"Are you sure it will be that simple?"

"My, you're always cautious, Kouko." Hanabusa chuckled. "Well, as long as you don't blow anyone up this time, it will be successful." She set her cup down and waved the other woman off. "Shinya spotted their ship before night fell. It won't be long until we enact this plan."

". . .Already?"

"Already. Make sure our canons and weapons are in top condition. I haven't told everyone else yet, but I plan to attack two mornings from now."

Kouko nodded before leaving Hanabusa. As the door closed, two forms slipped out of hiding from under her desk.

"My, I never told you to stop..."

X

"Ah! Did Isuke really cook?!" Nio jumped upon seeing plates of steaming food completely covering the table. Some plates were barely on the edge, balanced precariously.

"It's Isuke-sama!" she corrected, putting her hands on her hips, "and of course Isuke cooked it!" She glanced at Haruki. "Even Isuke knows how to cook. . ."

Chitaru eyed the food suspiciously as they sat down. "The question is if it's edible. . ."

"What does that mean?!" Isuke barked, slamming her fist. The plates on the edge of the table fell.

Nio frowned. "Those looked good and everything.. . ."

"They probably didn't taste as good as they look."

Haruki bent to clean up the dishes while everyone else sat down. Hitsugi sat next to Chitaru, hugging her stuffed bear, making no move to eat, eying the food warily.

"You're not eating?" Chitaru asked, voice flecked with concern.

Hitsugi nuzzled the bear. "I ate earlier."

To everyone's surprise, the food was delicious, and though they had hoped the food would be palatable, this only increased their suspicions. Haruki's more so.

"Ya know, Isuke-sama, normally when you have cooking duty you suddenly go on a diet." She pointed at Isuke's bowl, nearly empty.

"Isuke doesn't need to go on a diet today," she retorted pointedly, refilling her bowl with beef brisket and biscuits.

". . . You didn't make the food," Hitsugi said and for a moment the room was silent.

"How long has Haru been awake?" Nio asked, cutting through the silence. Again, everyone turned to Isuke who merely shrugged.

X

Haru had been laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, listening to the voices of the pirate crew directly above her cell. She could only catch snatches of their conversation but enough to hear that they liked the food. She found herself smiling, the first true smile in a while.

After a while, the voices stopped and she heard a stampede of footsteps rush downstairs to the kitchen. She blinked, standing up to see a crowd of young women trying to cram themselves in the small kitchen. She blushed, realizing they had come to see her.

A blonde pushed through them all, the cell key hooked around her index finger. She playfully twirled it around, staring directly at Haru.

"So, you're awake."

X

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Haru followed Nio, lifting her long nightgown up above her heels. The garment was stained and smelled ripe after being worn for several days. She wondered if she could ask Nio if she could take a bath and a change of clothes later, then realized the position she was in. She doubted hostages could make requests.

As they walked, Haru gawked at her surroundings, trying to memorize it as much as possible for future reference. She ended up scrunching up her brows. Only Tokaku was good at such things, memorizing the layout of a house, ship, anything just by walking around it once. Haru had never tried to do this before herself, relying on Tokaku. She frowned, realizing she should have practiced this herself, but she had never pictured herself in this situation. She had assumed her days would always be quiet and dull without interruption or danger.

They stopped suddenly and Haru ran into Nio. She didn't notice the blonde almost topple over because of her, taking the fall in stride and turning grandiosely, smiling broadly with pursed lips.

"Captain Yuri is waiting for you." She opened the door to the captain's quarters and stepped aside.

Slowly, Haru entered the room, clutching her chest, looking around in the darkness. The only illumination was coming from two candles. One candle was on a desk near the doorway where Haru stood, and the other candle sat on a study table in the center of the room. That candle's soft glow fell on a woman's face. She had an oval face, and Haru could see even in the dim light that her complexion was perfect. There was an air of maturity about her and the corners of her eyes crinkled, showing her age. However, she wore it with grace, and the crow's feet at the corners of her eyes only added to the hooded mischief behind her gaze. Her eyes followed Haru as she approached.

The door closed behind Haru and she jumped, turning back wildly.

"Please, take a seat," Yuri offered.

Haru nodded, heart jumping in her chest. She took the only seat across from Yuri and started to stare again. Now that she was closer to her she noticed something else about the woman: she reminded Haru of her mother. Yuri saw the recognition flash through Haru's eyes.

"Perhaps this is a rather unorthodox reunion, Haru. . . One normally doesn't kidnap their relatives in order to meet. "

Dazed, Haru nodded. Yuri picked up a half-full bottle of wine and poured two glasses. "Your mother never told you you had an aunt, I gather?"

Haru shook her head. "Haru's godparents said Haru had no other family."

"I'm not surprised. Probably for the best that no one knew of your true lineage. That was your mother's wish."

She handed Haru a glass of burgundy red wine. At first she took a tentative sip, but soon forwent proper manners, spurred by stress, and downed the entire glass. Yuri's eyes widened at this and she chuckled. "I see you drink like a pirate."

Haru scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "It's a lot for Haru to take in."

Yuri poured her another glass. "Then by all means, drink to your heart's content. There is a lot for us to catch up on."

They spent the rest of the night over another bottle of wine, sharing family stories and what they had been up to the past twenty-four years. Yuri told her Haru's mother had relinquished her life as a pirate as soon as she knew she was carrying a baby. She used the riches she had stolen to set up a comfortable life, shucking her tarnished pirate name like dirty laundry and clothing herself in a clean name. She married a man on land to keep suspicion away from her carrying a bastard child.

"I wish I had seen your mother before she passed on," Yuri admitted, lowering her eyes.

"Eh? Why didn't Aunt Yuri see Haru's mom?"

"There is a large bounty on my head. It's too dangerous for me to set foot on land." She gave a half-smile. "That's why I captured you. I couldn't risk going on land and I wasn't sure if you would have agreed to meet me. I also couldn't risk you knowing my whereabouts."

Haru's eyes widened. "When was the last time Aunt Yuri's feet touched dry land?!"

"Twenty six years ago. Three if you count that tiny deserted island. But I haven't been in town for so many years." She chuckled. "I imagine if I could stroll through town without worry about being captured, at this point I wouldn't go. It's dizzying to think of being surrounded by that many strangers. I'm just not used to it anymore."

A few sips of wine later, Haru asked, "Aunt Yuri, were you planning to take Haru back home?"

Yuri set her glass down, as if surprised her niece had asked. "Are you unhappy here? Is it the cell in the kitchen? Don't worry, I have a room prepared for you. We only did that because we weren't sure how you would react when you woke up."

Haru shook her head, fingers knitting into her wrinkled nightgown. "That's not it. . . t's just. Someone is expecting Haru to be home." Her heart quickened. What was she saying - wasn't Tokaku late after all? However, her hope clung to the house on the cliff overlooking the port town. She felt less lonely here on the pirate ship, and was happy to reunite with family, but still her entire being pined for Tokaku. She imagined Tokaku looking everywhere for her, worried. And yet, she hoped Tokaku hadn't come home after she was kidnapped, not wanting to upset her.

"Your husband," Yuri said knowingly, tapping her fingers. "According to my crew, you didn't seem happy with him- or rather- with him abandoning you."

"You're wrong! Tokaku would never abandon Haru. S- I mean- He would never. . ."

"Let me guess: 'He left for his duty'. They all say that." There was bitterness in Yuri's voice and Haru had a sense her aunt had experienced something similar.

"Tokaku is different," Haru said, unwavering.

"You don't have to stay with him just because it was arranged."

"No... It wasn't an arranged marriage. Haru married for love."

Yuri tilted her head, humoring her niece. "Love, huh?"

As she poured another glass, some of the liquid sloshed over the rim of the glass, staining maps and documents a deep purple. "Haru you're still so young. Have you ever thought how bizarre it is that the men can move freely while women are expected to be confined to their house?"

"Isn't Aunt Yuri also confined, if by the sea?" Haru shot back.

Yuri laughed, impressed by her niece's guile comment. "Ah yes! But I chose that, you see?"

"Then. . ." Haru said, balling up her fists, "then if Haru is also confined, didn't Haru choose that for herself?" She stood up. If it weren't for the alcohol she would have stood straight, but she hobbled and fell.

The tension in the air dissolved and they both laughed. Yuri bent down to help Haru up. "You're just as stubborn as your mother. If I forced you to stay I would be no different than them. Just promise me you'll visit."

"Thank you, Aunt Yuri."

"In the meantime, I would love it if you continued cooking our meals." She winked. "I have to say I was expecting a bottle of wine to be my dinner tonight when I found out it was Isuke's turn. . ."

Of course! Haru would love to cook for everyone!"

Yuri patted her head, ruffling up her pigtails. "Yes, but now it's bedtime. I'll have Nio show you your proper quarters."

That night, though it was late, Haru took a bath. Nio couldn't refuse the request since Haru was related to the captain, and complied despite the dark circles under her eyes. The bathwater was murky from previous uses but Haru was grateful for it nonetheless. Later she dressed in a fresh gown that belonged to Nio. On the short blonde, Haru imagined it brushed her toes, but on Haru the hem was four inches above her ankles. Haru blushed. It was the skimpiest thing she had ever slept in, though it was far more modest than what Haru saw Isuke wear. Her face turned redder, imagining again what it would be like to wear something as daring as that.

Weeks passed on the trip back home. Haru cooked all the crew's meals and ate dinner with her aunt at night. She spent most of her time with Nio, but also Chitaru and Hitsugi. Most times Chitaru was busy at the wheel, navigating the ship. Haruki seemed to like being around Haru but didn't do it as much as she wanted to, with Isuke's glares beating down her back.

As for Isuke, Haru didn't see much of the bold woman, who liked to avoid the kitchen and relished in the relief of her duties, thanks to Haru. The few times Haru saw her, she was filing her nails or sleeping on deck. Haru worried that one of these days a giant wave would crash on the deck as Isuke slept, and sweep her clean off the deck.

The days had fallen into a rhythm she grew used to, and when Yuri told her she would be home soon, Haru couldn't help but feel sad. She was happy of course, but there was a tinge of sadness, the same emotion she had felt when she had to part with Tokaku a year ago.

This morning, she sat at the bow of the ship, sea breeze blowing through her hair and water splashing across her neck. She took a deep breath, the salt of the sea permeating over her tongue. She would still smell the sea at home, but not like this. She would miss it.

As she leaned over the bow, staring at the ocean, a ship came into focus. Her eyes widened, thinking it was a military ship. She looked up at Haruki who was perched up high, telescope glued to her right eye. "Haruki!" she called, and pointed to the ship.

Haruki followed her direction, then after a moment's pause dropped the telescope. She grabbed hold of the rope nearby and slid down, shouting, "Oi! Isuke-sama! Wake up!"

Isuke groggily sat up, rolling her eyes, "Isuke was having a good dream. . . you weren't there."

Haruki ran over, shaking her violently, as if that would make her wake up faster, but it only made Isuke dizzy and angrier.

"What?!"

"It's the Chamomile."

It was the first time Haru had seen Isuke in a hurry, running past her.

". . .'Chamomile' . . .?" she asked.

"It's an enemy pirate ship. You should go down to your quarters, Haru." Seeing Haru make no move, Haruki scooped her up. "Now."


End file.
